


Til We Meet Again

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to an alien planet goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Til We Meet Again  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek Voyager  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Chakotay/Seven of Nine  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 180  
>  **Summary:** A trip to an alien planet goes horribly wrong.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 7](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1754609.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/647383/647383_original.jpg)

The planet was supposed to be peaceful but the landing party had been attacked the second they had arrived. Through the hail of weapons fire Chakotay had watched in stunned horror as Seven had fallen to the ground, motionless.

He quickly rushed to her side. He didn’t notice the rest as they fought back, driving their attackers away. All that mattered to him was reaching her.

Tears filled Chakotay’s eyes as he stared down at the woman he loved more than anything in either universe. 

“I’m sorry. I...”

“Shh. Don’t speak.” He gently brushed her blonde hair away from her eyes. “Save your strength. Help is on the way.”

“I can’t say goodbye. What are the words?” Her eyes drifted close as she softly whispered, “Until we meet again.”

“No!” Chakotay didn’t bother to try and stop the tears as they began to stream down his face as he kneeled by her side. “Please. Don’t leave me. I can’t lose you.” His voice cracked as he pleaded with her to stay. But it was too late she was already gone.


End file.
